Applications installed on a client machine may include license enforcement code that restricts the application's functionality based on the user possessing a valid license. Applications written in a scripted language, such as JavaScript or other language that may be reverse-engineered, may be subject to hacking and license circumvention attempts. For example, license enforcement code written in a scripted language may be circumvented by an attacker, such as by commenting out or changing the code.